


Receiving a Little Support

by MemeingMyLifeAway



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Pre-Season/Series 01, Winged Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeingMyLifeAway/pseuds/MemeingMyLifeAway
Summary: Hunk accidentally sees Lance's wings and Lance getting small support from someone else besides his family.





	Receiving a Little Support

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time posting here, or anywhere, so I hope this isn't to bad.

Lance was told to never trust anyone except his family, even if he and his friend held a vow never to hide secrets. Lance would say he did a great job telling excuses and keeping his secret, a secret, if only he hadn't met Hunk. Not being mean or anything, but Hunk was the first one besides his family to see his wings, on accident though.

  
  
  


To Lance it was a good day in Cuba, sunlight peeking through and the ocean singing its songs. Lance hopped out of bed feeling excited to see his friend Hunk, visit in what felt like decades to stay for the summer. Hoping Hunk would come by today, his wings wouldn't stop shaking and twitching. So he opted to stay in his room until breakfast, or until he was called.

"Lance," Veronica yells,"Hunks here now, so get your butt down here to greet him!"

"Wait Veronica! I gotta get ready!" Lance replies.

"Well do it quicker, you guys are going to go on a road trip with me."

"What?! But me and Hunk were gonna stay home today."

" _Well _, if you don't wanna go to the beach then that's fine." Veronica replies, sounding smugly.__

"Wait, i'm kidding, i'm kidding." Smiling as he replied, "Just give me a couple of minutes."

__Well turns out, he didn't get to have his "couple of minutes" as the door opened to reveal a Samoan boy, both looking shocked at each other. Hunk having nothing to say for a while, kinda just stood there. "So, um, you have wings?" Pointing towards Lance's back. Lance Nodded but before he could actually say anything, Hunk bombards lance with one of his bone crushing hugs before letting go of Lance to ask, "why didn't you tell me?"_ _

__"Well, I was told to never trust anyone with," pointing to his back, "this."_ _

__"Well you can trust me now." Hunk softly says._ _

__Lance, having a small smile, replies with a quiet, "guess so." And closes the gap to hug Hunk._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Man, this doesn't make sense.


End file.
